


Diversions

by tibiafie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibiafie/pseuds/tibiafie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forever is a long time. A long boring time. Keep me amused, would you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversions

Demons are long lived, but they are far from immortal. Like anything else, once damage passes a certain threshold they will die. The only difference is, their damage is much harder to inflict and their recovery rate is much quicker. And once one becomes strong, there is hardly any way to be damaged at all. As a result, the strong will live until their own bodies start failing them, something that will take eons to do. For all intents and purposes, they  _are_  immortal.

But immortality is so very long and so very boring, even killing and devouring souls can only hold so much interest. After millennia of quickly slaughtering and ripping out the essence to hastily gulp down, of fighting and battles and  _blood_ , well, it just gets  _boring._  So mind numbing and tiresome until tearing out ones own eyes just for a change of scenery becomes a viable option.

But humans, oh humans are different, what with their frail small bodies so susceptible to damage. Their short life spans are probably what make them so desperate to do things so quickly. They rush and rush; past the point their brains are able to process what they are doing anymore, until nothing is understandable except for their own twisted thoughts. Humans are  _interesting,_  constantly attempting to fight their way to the top with their ineffective little hands, don't they know they need  _claws_?

So it's decided then, even the odds a little for one lucky chosen human, pick an especially promising one that's sure to get involved in all  _sorts_  of things. One full of hate and cunning and burning  _desire_  for  _something._  Make a contract, binding to each other, making sure no one else can take their prey. Add a condition on each side, just to make the game even more exciting, a soul in exchange for absolute command, tempt them into playing, into falling, into sinning. How  _fascinating,_  how  _fun_. There's even a sort of enjoyment from following orders, a break from the routine and a certain sadistic pleasure from knowing that it would take the barest of efforts to massacre the neighborhood, the town, the city. And that would be a kind of fun too, but as of right now, obeying orders and playing the obedient servant is  _infinitely_  more interesting. So struggle, little master, struggle and fight, keep me amused, and when I grow bored again-

Well, I suppose there are more humans as interesting as you.


End file.
